darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Company traitor guide
A company traitor is a term that describes any player that has the desire to steal, destroy, or mess around with another player from the same company in an attempt to harm them or for a personal gain. A common traitor is a company killer. These type of players seek to destroy ships of their own company for either rewards or for pure fun. Although Bigpoint does not have any rules against this, there is a rank system that is placed against it that has a stat for any same company ships killed which then will lower your overall rank. Punishment for traitors If a company traitor destroys another friendly ship, they lose 100 honor each time. There are also what are called Outlaws in companies. These players have a gray circle with a red crosshair next to their rank, meaning they have -500 honor and have attained an outlaw status by stealing player's cargo or various negative honor actions which also includes destroying same company ships. You can destroy outlaws as they give you positive honor points for doing so. On top of this, players from the same company will help you out if it looks like you were shot at first. What to look out for A company traitor may often use fast ships with a decent amount of weapon and generator capacity. Common ships to look out for are Nostromos, Leonovs, Vengeances, Goliaths and in some cases Piranhas . You may even find the average Phoenix ship to be a company traitor but are rare to find due to such low HP. Most Full Elite players do not become company traitors due to having a reputation and also may have positive honor. If there is a clan on your server that is known for company killing, look at their clan tag. If you are in a small or weak ship, look out for people who part of known company killer clans, or go in an outfit with a stronger player. The problems One problem with fighting against company killers is that people may get the wrong end of the stick and they may attack you instead of the company killer, meaning that you have two people, one company killer and one innocent person who just got the wrong end of the stick to fight off instead of one. This is especially a problem if the company killer you are fighting against is in a weaker ship than you. What should I do? If you see two people from the same company fighting each other then it is best to keep out of the fight altogether whether you know who started it or not, if you get involved in company killer fights that you weren't involved in and you manage to destroy one of the people in the fight, you will lose honor. (Unless the person you were attacking was an outlaw) What a company traitor should look out for Company killers usually attack smaller or weaker ships such as Phoenixes and Yamatos however of the braver (or more stupid ones) attack Goliaths, which usually doesn't end well for the company killer. They also attack badly damaged ships because they would get destroyed themselves if they were to attack these ships at full health. Thus they are cowards. Also, many of them will take an opportunity to attack you while you are attacking a powerful alien such as a Sibelon. To avoid that from happening, try to get into an Outfit with others so that while some people in your outfit may be attacking the Sibelon, you can turn off it to fight off the Company Killer. How to avoid or win a company traitor The most obvious way to beat a company killer is to kill them. But if they're near a portal, they could jump before you have a chance to give them what they deserve. Or what if you're in a weaker ship than they are, you will almost certainly get killed. If You Are A Weaker Player *Run to a portal. There are usually players around portals so they may help you out. *If you're already at a portal, jump through it. *Run to a strong player you are friends with and let them deal with the company killer. *This method of beating is not recommended if you are a Defcom or lower. Invite a strong player to outfit (preferably a Vengeance or a Goliath) and get them to cloak and go to a place where company killers usually strike. Use yourself as bait and wait from them to attack. Get the strong player to uncloak and attack the company killer while you run to port. There are two outcomes to this. **If the company killer is weak, you may find that the company killer has been killed by the stronger player. **If the company killer is not-so-weak, you may find that the company killer may have survived, but not without taking heavy damage. If You Are A Stronger Player *Humiliate them. If the company killer is doing very little damage to you, just continue doing what you usually do. For example, if you were killing Mordons before, continue killing Mordons. Simply just ignore the person who is attacking you. This will humiliate the company killer and show that they are nothing more than just an ankle biter who isn't worth wasting your ammo and/or rockets on. Humiliating them is better than any type of rocket or ammo you ever use on them. It's even better when they attack you near a port where others can see the company killer attack you, then the humiliating effects will be even more humiliating. There is no greater weapon than humiliation when it comes to beating company killers. *Drag them AWAY from port and attack them. This will ensure that they have nowhere to run. Having a fast ship is highly recommended so that if they run off somewhere else, you can chase them down and kill them. Just beware of enemy companies in the vicinity. The important thing to remember is that if a company killer is attacking you over an alien. DO NOT STOP ATTACKING THE ALIEN. This will mean you will lose your lock on the alien meaning they will get the kill they do not deserve. However if the company killer is a strong one and has got you down to only a quarter of your hitpoints then by all means run. If you are in a clan, get your clan to hunt them down and inform your clan leader. A company traitor in a PvP (battle) map Then you are but lost, defenseless, out of luck. However, you'll be happy to know that Company Killers rarely go into PvP maps because once they are in a fight, they are unable to escape, thus defeating their purpose. Destroying an Outlaw ship If you kill an Outlaw, they will be treated just like an enemy ship. You'll receive experience and honor points according to what ship the Company Killer was in. Also make sure you can take the Outlaw down, you don't want to attempt to attack a Goliath Outlaw while you are in a Nostromo. If the person is a hardened outlaw, then even a Defcon could attack, as the further down the Negative Honor scale you go, the more damage you lose when shooting your company. Where company traitors are and when they attack They never attack in X-1 or X-2, this is because you are unable to attack your own company in your company's first two maps. X-3 and X-4 are common places for company killers to lurk and attack as well as X-6, X-7 and to a lesser extent X-8. However, the Level Invasion Gates are by far the most ripe spot for Company Killers,since there is no way out, only by death and plenty of aliens to assist them. Category:Honor Category:Rank